


Just another day

by Yuki_Suou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Suou/pseuds/Yuki_Suou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day

CRASH!

 

John jolted out of his sleep, habit formed during the years of serving in the military coming into action as even the slightest noise seemed to wake him up. Although, in his defence, the sound could have woken up  
a dead man. Period.

 

Living with Sherlock was tough. The good doctor came to realize  
that pretty soon when they had started sharing flats. Over the months, he had come to accept that living with the ever bored psychopath, oops, high-functioning sociopath would generally mean a lack of sleep, food, social life, that is, most things that were necessary for "normal" human beings. And he   
has also learned to ignore the sudden unexpected noises, smells and scenes.

 

'Must be one of those stupid experiments.' Muttering to himself, he laid back down to   
complete his well-deserved and   
hopefully uninterrupted---

 

Another shatter.

 

Sighing, he glanced at the clock, threw back the covers and stomped down the stairs, fully prepared to chew out the self-proclaimed "consulting detective".

 

'SHERLOCK, for God's sake, people are trying to sleep! And yes, we petty humans DO need sleep to function properly.'

"Shh, Mrs. Hudson is asleep!"

John glared at the figure standing near the window, his  
back facing him.

'Don't you mean, "was" sleeping? And you are the one---'

Woof!

John blinked.

'What was that?'

Sherlock shifted slightly.

'What was what?'

If he thought that John had not noticed the slightly high pitched tone of his voice, he had another thing coming.

'The bark?'

'Bark? Oh that! I'm trying to -woof - speak dog.'

John switched on the lights and made his way towards him.

'NO, John! Stand where you are! Don't come near, it's dangerous.' 

'Sherlock, why is there a dog in our flat?' He raised a hand as he saw the detective open his mouth. 'No, you can't fool me. We have a dog' -woof- 'in our flat' -woof and a twitch- 'which you are trying to hide in front of your coat. Don't bother to lie, what do you think I am? An idiot?'

'Well, most of the time.' He muttered.

'Sherlock!' John warned.

'FINE!' He finally turned from the window, taking out the dog -a labrador puppy- from inside his coat, who looked extremely happy to be out of the coat and jumped down to cock his head at John, ears drooping, before padding up to him. 'He was roaming around, all alone in the streets! What was I supposed to do? He is clearly not a stray, he is well-looked after, the fur and the collar clearly states so and not accustomed to living in streets.'

'And you were at the streets at 2 in the night, doing what exactly?'

'As always, you fail to notice the important points.'

John patted the dog who was currently looking content with the attention. 'Alright, the collar, you say?' His fingers skimmed the object. 'So, he belongs to someone-'

'-someone who is unable to take care of him currently-'

'Unable to take care of him?'

'Obviously.'

'Obviously.' When no further answer was given John continued, 'We need to contact the owner.'

'How?'

John raised his eyebrows. 'You didn't see the collar?'

Sherlock waved his hand. 'Of course I did. Some Katherine and contact number is given. But I don't think the owners are in a condition to take him back.'

'Stop trying to find mystery in everything, Sherlock. We are contacting the owner in the morning.'

'But-'

With a final glare, John got up to go to his room. 

'And don't kill the dog!'

Sherlock actually looked hurt.

 

Next morning, he was woken up by a whoop of glee coming from his illustrious flatmate.

'John! Katherine Mason is dead! We are leaving in ten!'

He blinked the sleep from his eyes. 

Katherine who?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, this is a test run.


End file.
